


Homestuck drabbles (now with extra emotion)

by MercyOhJeez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adding tags as I go!!!, Angst, Because im lazy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My HEART-, Short Stories, Slow Dancing, because ew who knows how to actually do that, but in one book, drabbles!, hey look it's me writing at 10PM and screaming at myself, its just small little stories, just for me to practice writing dialogue and emotion, oh it's actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyOhJeez/pseuds/MercyOhJeez
Summary: Whenever I feel like writing something Homestuck I'll turn to this and add a new chapterThese won't be long, and they're basically for practice.Most of them will probably be centered around Dirk, because I like writing him having emotional breakdowns (evidence: My other fic)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Angry yelling, trauma

“THERE’S NOBDOY, NOBODY HERE WHO WOULD… WHO… Would consider fucking calling me. Paying attention to me or even look in my direction to see how I am doing! There is nobody here who would find it in their heart to care. I am not your friend nor your enemy. We are strangers,” Thin tear streaks trickle down Dirk’s cheeks, “I have never met you for who you are, and I will never introduce you to who I have become.”

Dave takes in a deep breath, sick of Dirk’s shit, “Dirk you’re not being yourself, thi-“

“-YOU THINK THIS IS NOT THE MOST ME I CAN BE?” He tries to wipe the tears off of his face, but as soon as they are gone they replace themselves, “YOU THINK I’M NOT TIRED OF THIS TOO?” He tries to stop himself from talking, trying to control his breathing, “THAT- That I’m not tired of being me? Of fucking up everything I touch, be it a friendship, a real person that is living and breathing, or a fUCKING ROBOT?! I DON’T WA-“ He hears Dave whimper under his breath and forces himself to shut up successfully. Dirk watches Dave’s eyes widen in fear as he takes a step closer. 

Dave backs up until he feels the wall against his back, his shades had been abandoned when he first entered Dirk’s apartment. “Bro, you don’t have to-“ Dirk’s eyes widen as Dave pleads. He realizes his mistake as Dave keeps talking and talking.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the only thing that leaves him is a sob. He clamps a hand over his mouth as he slowly sinks to the ground, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, Dave, I’m sorry,” He keeps repeating himself over and over as he sits on the ground crying. 

Dave slowly stands up after a few minutes of catching his breath and calming down. He makes his way over to Dirk and wraps his arms around his figure, trying his best to calm him down.

Dirk snaps his head up to look at Dave. He hugs him back, “I’m so sorry I didn’t, I didn’t mean to-“ Dave shushes him. 

“Dirk, focus on me, now breathe,” He showed him a couple of times before Dirk got the hang of it. His breaths were shaky and full of bottled-up emotion. Dave hugged him again.


	2. Slowdancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Davekat fluff

It was late, Dave knew that, but he had a perfect idea.   
He set it up in the living room. He didn't need to get a record player, Karkat already owned one. Once Karkat found out what 'vintage' meant, he grasped onto the idea of using old things. He thought they looked kinda cool.  
Karkat had convinced Dave to watch a movie with him, which was perfect for Dave's plan. He didn't know, but Dave ironically learned to slow dance because he thought it'd be funny.

As the credits rolled, Dave sat up again, having to move Karkat a bit. He took the blanket that was sprawled over them off, laying it to side much to Karkat's dismay. 

Dave walked over to the record player, putting on one of the records. Soft music echoed trough the living room, and Karkat finally looked up.

"Dave? What the fuck are you up to?" 

Dave walked over to the couch, took off his shades, and offered his hand to Karkat. "Dance with me?" He posed it like a question, but Dave knew Karkat couldn't say no.

Karkat didn't want to respond, of course he couldn't say no, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say "Yes, of course I'll dance with you, my love," so instead, he crossed his arms and huffed, then looked up at Dave and took his hand, "Don't expect this to become a habit. Once dance, that's it." He wanted to add an insult to the end of his sentence, but he couldn't get himself to do so.

Dave chuckled, slightly pulling Karkat off of the couch. He hovered his other hand over Karkat's waist after he guided Karkat's hand to his shoulder. He looked at Karkat to get permission. 

He nodded, and Dave smiled as he pulled Karkat a little closer, towering over him a bit. Karkat turned his head away as Dave began taking slow, small steps. Karkat followed with a little more effort, trying to find a rhythm in Dave's steps. He looked down at his feet, effectively mimicking Dave's movement. 

Dave lifted Karkat's chin up in his hand, "Don't look down," He whispered, "I want to see your face, beautiful." Karkat's face lightly flushed red as he tried to turned his face again, but he kept looking up at Dave. A slight smile played at his lips, strider charm very effective. 

Karkat pulled Dave closed to him as he rested his forehead on Dave's shoulder. His movement sloppier, but it was worth it to feel Dave so close. 

They ended up swaying side to side, off-beat to the music playing in the background. Karkat leaning on Dave, the sway almost lulling him to sleep. Dave pulled away a little and kissed Karkat's forehead after pushing his bangs away gently. Karkat held onto Dave a little tighter, burying his face into his chest. Dave chuckled in return, wrapping his arms around Karkat, placing a hand on the back of his head, keeping him close. 

"You wanna head to bed?" He asked in a low whisper. Karkat nodded. "Okay, you go ahead, I'll turn off the music." He grabbed Karkat's hand and gently placed a kiss on it as he let go of him.

As Karkat made his way to the bedroom, Dave stopped the record player.

A perfect idea indeed.


End file.
